The Consequences
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: A conversation between JT and Vincent after Vincent had told Catherine that she wasn't his second choice.And another moments that i wish i had seen on the show.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey beasties! It's me again! This week in Brazil it aired episode 10 Seeing Red, and i have to say, Vincent really pissed me off, to episode 10 until half of episode 12, so i have to put this out. Again, English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Hope you like this one too._**

_**Just for the record, Beauty and The Beast does not belong to me, if does Alex wouldn't be so annoying and Vincent wouldn't' have been a Jackass. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**We are never deceived; we deceive ourselves. ( Goethe)**_

"So, what did she say?" I asked as I saw Vincent coming through the door

"She said she needs to protect herself right now and she thinks she is just my second choice. And by the way, she is still helping us." He answered sitting in the couch next to me. "Why would she think something like that?"

"Are you kidding, right?" He couldn't be so stupid, could he?

"What do you mean?" He asked me and I could see confusion all over his face.

I laughed angry "Never mind" I said and stood up, it will be better if I just shut my mouth.

"JT, what is it? Do you have something to say to me?"

I shook my head and went to grab a beer from the fridge "Vincent you are such an ass, I had forgotten how stupid you can be when you are with Alex."

"JT is not her fault, and this had nothing to do with her, it was just me trying to live a fantasy life"

"You know, me and your brothers never said anything, because you really loved her, but the truth is Alex is an annoying girl who just wants things like her own way. Look what a mess you two did today. And guess who is the one cleaning up that mess?" I said coming back to the couch it was time for him to listen some truths "I know I was the president of the stay away from Catherine's club, but all that woman has been doing is worrying about you. Do you have an idea how hard was for her to go to that cabin today? Think about it, how hard was for you to see her kissing Evan?"

He gasped it was a difficult reminder I could see "I know ok, I know I screw up a lot!" he said.

"You think? Catherine has been through so much and when she finally opened her heart and told you that she was willing to fight for you, you gave her like an ultimatum… 'Alex is willing to give up her life for me, would you do the same?' Really dude?"

"I know JT, ok? I know… it's just what I feel for her its…it's so intense and I got scared, Alex was just a safe road, I guess."

That man was unbelievable, "You know the funny thing is you never considered me in the equation; running around with Alex, almost being caught by the police. All the sacrifices we've been doing just…thrown away."

I could see the guilty in his eyes, and I would feel sorry for him, if I didn't know what he did to Catherine "I'm not trying to make you feel bad for me, but for Catherine. " I took a deep breath "All I saying is even for me it's seems like Catherine is just a second choice and I know you my entire life and I know you love her."

"SHE IS NOT" he screamed "I love her, ok? But I don't know what to think, she never said she loves me too and this scares me!"

"She never said she loves you? Almost get killed trying to save your ass, even when she thinks you don't love her, for me is a big fat ass I love you! You are so stupid, man. And I need to say, I don't know if she will ever come along again." He looked desperate at me " You hurt her, and she trusted you, after ten whole years of never let anyone close to her heart, she let you. And what you did?"

"I will always be there for her?"

"Really? Because even I have my doubts, imagine her."

"I don't know what to do, man." Vincent said after a while "I told her I'm not going anywhere, but I do know things between us are not the same, her window was closed today. It means something, right?"

I nodded "Means a lot."

"What I should do?" I laughed; he should've asked me this before this whole thing.

"I don't know man, but you said yourself that she said she still will be helping, right? Feelings just don't go away that easy. That's why I think she can't trust in your feelings for her."

Vincent stayed in silence and minutes later he went to his bed. Maybe I was too harsh on him, but he need to face the consequences of his actions. He blames his condition for all the problems he had in his life since he come back from Afghanistan, but this he can't. This is not about Vincent the beast…but about Vincent the man. I know this is not the last time I heard from Alex Salter. And knowing her like I do, it's just a matter of time she does something stupid, I just hope Catherine will be on our side when the day comes.

**Love is like a heaven, but it can hurt like hell.(Unknown)**

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good, bad, terrible...please delete this? Reviews are very welcome.**

**Thanks for Reading and have a great weekend. **


	2. Chapter 2

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Hope you like this one too. Beauty and The Beast does not belong to me, if does Alex wouldn't be so annoying and Vincent wouldn't' have been a Jackass. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Trust is like a glass... once broken it will never be the same again!_**

JT had just arrived from his date with Sarah, he had been so worried after he got Vincent's message that the one thing he could think about it, was to call Catherine and ask for help. Apparently, as he thought days ago, Alex had already mess things up. As he entered the warehouse he heard Alex and Vincent voices, it was a nightmare right? Vincent wouldn't be so reckless would he? He wouldn't make the huge mistake to bring her there.

"I can't believe it!" He screamed as he saw Alex and Vincent holding each other.

"JT" Alex smiled and tried to approach him, it's been ten years since she had saw him.

"Don't you there come close to me." He said putting his hands in front of his body, a clear sign for her to stay away.

"JT!" Vincent rolled his eyes "It's over now, ok? Alex is on her way out of town. We are just waiting for Catherine to…"

"Great! This is fucking great!" JT screamed "And you have the amazing idea to bring Alex here, she already betrayed you once, how do you know she won't do it again?"

"I'm sorry, JT! It wasn't my intention to makes things worse, ok?" Alex looked at her hands "I just wanted to help."

JT Laughed "Help? Really? How stupid are you?"

"JT, that's enough!" Vincent warned him in a serious tone.

"Don't go JT on me Vincent; you too need to wake up from La la land, right now. Do you two have an idea how bad things are? You jeopardize everything Catherine and I have been doing for you! And for what?" JT didn't wait for either Alex or Vincent to respond "For an idiot girl that can't use her two neurons at the same time!"

"You don't have the right to say things like that to me!" Alex said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Vincent had never seen his best friend like this, he wasn't sure what he should say or do.

"I think after you got your friend journalist killed, almost turn Vincent and Catherine in, on a silver platter, I have all the rights to say anything and everything I want." JT was pacing on the room and Vincent was starting to get worry; his best friend could have a heart attack.

"JT calm down, your heart is beating like crazy!" Vincent warned taking his hands out of his pocket and heading toward the fridge to get some water.

JT sat in the chair "Now are you worried about me? Seriously? What about when you and miss trouble here, were around the city playing once upon a time? And let's not forget about Catherine! You remember her? The girl you rejected and who actually saved your ass…both times!"

Vincent looked at Alex; he could see how bad she felt for everything she had caused. But Vincent couldn't blame her, it was his fault. If he hadn't been so scared about his feeling towards Catherine, if he hadn't let all Alex illusions go so far away…he shook his head, all of this was a bunch of ifs and there is nothing he could do about it. He would spend the rest of his life trying to make things right between Catherine, JT and him again.

"JT I'm sorry ok? Vincent said "if I could I would…" Vincent never finished that sentence, because Catherine was walking through the doors.

Catherine saw their faces and asked herself if she was interrupting something, then she looked at JT and got really worried, he was ok?"

"JT what's the matter?" she asked coming closer to her friend. Because that was how she felt for him, even if sometimes JT wasn't her greatest fan.

"Don't worry Catherine" He gave her a shy smiled "Everything is cool, just making some pointers clear."

JT got up from his seat and gave Catherine a hug "Thank you" he murmured on her ears and made his way towards Vincent's bedroom "Oh and Alex" he said turning around "Make us a huge favor, don't ever come back" and with that he disappeared on the stairs.

Catherine was having an experience out of her body. She blinked a several times. Did…did JT just hugged her?

She looked at Vincent and he just gave her a smile. Despite all the problems he had brought for all of them, it was good to see that JT had finally accepted Catherine as a part of their family.

As Catherine talked to Alex, Vincent was thinking about how blind he had been…he shouldn't have tried to work things with Alex, especially because he could never be happy if he lost Catherine. He closed his eyes, hearing Catherine's voice "Don't get yourself killed" she said after Alex asked how she could repay her.

"I'm not the one he loves" Alex said after a while and Vincent absorbed those words. He loved Alex ten years ago, but his heart now belonged to Catherine and he had a feeling it would be that way until the day he died.

Alex left with Catherine and Vincent prepared himself to face JT's wraths he heard JT's phone ring and when he was about to go upstairs, he saw his friend coming down. Vincent took a deep breath and started to talk "I'm so… so sorry I can't even begin to say." He looked at JT and could see the deception on his eyes "I would give anything to take all back"

"I know you would" JT said grabbing his coat "But the thing is I'm not the only one you let down. Do you have an idea what Catherine has been feeling?" When Vincent didn't reply JT continued "She really surprised me man, she really put herself out there for you and Alex, especially since you chose Alex over her. And don't come with the whole 'It was me trying to live a fantasy life', because I tired of this, ok?"

Vincent nodded "I promise I will make this right, I will win her trust and your trust back."

"I'm your friend Vincent, and you are a brother to me, so I have to warn you, things won't be easy, with her and me. I just got a voice mail from Catherine, Tess got her destroying evidences, and do you have an idea how bad this is?"

Vincent frowned immediately "Is she in trouble? Tess is going to turn her in?"

"Catherine says she really don't thing Tess will say a thing, especially because her prints can be all over the evidence because she was in the crime scene, so its Tess word against Catharine's. But Tess is filling for another partner. Do you see where your attitude, your decisions brought us. Catherine just lost her partners, her best friend because of you."

Vincent had tears in his eyes "Can you forgive me man?" Vincent pleaded.

JT give a sad smiled "One day I certain will, but the day is not today. Now if you excuse me, Evan let me a message too, apparently he has some other things to discuss with me. Let's just be grateful he is sharing everything about you with me. I won't be long." JT said and Vincent nodded.

Before he left JT turned his head and said "Oh and by the way, don't you dare think turn yourself to Muirfield now will solve all of our problems. In fact, would make things worse."

"How do you know" Vincent murmured and JT took a deep breath to not explode again.

"They want you alive Vincent, what happened in the woods, they weren't aiming to kill you. Well they were for Catherine but…you understand. If they caught you, they will do everything they can't to erase everyone who knows about you. So, please don't make things even worst, if you really care about us."

"You know I do care about you and Catherine!" Vincent replied indignantly.

JT didn't answer; he made his way towards the door without looking back. Vincent just stood there, he had made a mess and now he had to make things right. Vincent had lost JT's trust, so how he could make Catherine believe him?

Whatever it takes he would do it, what he said to Catherine a few days ago was the truth…Vincent would do wherever it takes to make things right. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he had to try. He knew he had made a huge mistake and now he had to face the consequences.

_**Did you ever hurt the person you loved? Did you say unwanted things? If you have hurt someone you loved, you have committed a grave folly. It is not easy to repair this mistake. (unknown)**_

* * *

**What you guys think? Good, bad? I just have to put this out. What Vincent did wasn't just about Catherine but about JT too. He really jeopardizes everything JT has been doing for him. I'm sorry if we have some fans of Alex here, but I do think the way the writers made Alex was beyond ridiculous. She was annoying immature, dumb and selfish. When Catherine saved her in the alley and was clearly hurt from the accident and the shooting ,Alex keep saying Catherine and Vincent would protect her. That was the moment Vincent really let me down, his only concern was about Alex, and for that I wanted to slap him so bad.**

**Well that's been said, I think I will write another chapter about how things would go if Catherine didn't forgive Vincent so easy. I won't promise a chapter tomorrow, but I will try. Thank you so much for all of you that read and have an amazing Sunday. **

**Debby: **Thank you so much, hope you liked this one too.

**LadyAilith: **You know, i was waiting the writers would make a scene like this one, with JT really pissed off about Vincent bringing Alex to the warehouse, ans since the whole Alex arc got me really mad, i let myself go to la la land (like JT said on bridesmad up) and write how i wanted things go. Hope you liked this one too.

**Bonesbemmettlover: **Thank you so much.

**Alison:** Thank you :)

**Guest:** Hey thank you, i thought everyone was getting to easy on him, especially JT.

**russetfurbr: **Obrigada, acho que uma long story acabaria ficando meio maçante especialmente porque o objetivo aqui é cobrir os pontos que eu senti que faltavam. Mas graças a você tive a ideia de escrever a minha visão da conversa entre Catherine e Vincent antes da Heather ter aparecido. Obrigada pelo apoio e por comentar.

**E. : **Thank you so much for you support, hope you liked this one too.


	3. Chapter 3

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use google), please let me know. Beauty and The Beast does not belong to me, if does Alex wouldn't be so annoying and Vincent wouldn't' have been a Jackass. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_The person you love is mostly, the one who hurts you the most.(Unknown)_**

After JT left the warehouse, Vincent could only think about Catherine. He could only think how badly he had treated her. It wasn't fair to her, it wasn't fair to JT. He didn't think twice to grab his coat and go to Catherine's place. He send a text to JT saying where he would be and seconds later he received an answer 'about time you do the right thing'.

Vincent put the phone in his pocket, the cap on his head and left. He would use the walk to clean up his mind. He needed to be honest to himself before he could be honest to Catherine. He loved her, he was in love with her, so why he chose Alex? He couldn't deny anymore, he had chosen his ex-fiancée, he had chosen a stupid and fantasy life, but why? Why he had so desperately wanted that life if he couldn't live away from Catherine? Why took him so long before he could realize that Alex wasn't his better future, Catherine was. So many questions and he wasn't sure if he had all the answers…He was so focus on his thoughts he hadn't even noticed he was already in front of Catherine's apartment.

He could hear her steps, she had just arrived home, so he made his way towards her, taking a deep breath.

"Hey" she said. "Alex is on her way out of town."

"Thank you for taking care of her…well for everything"

"Of course" she replied and he could see the hesitation on her moves, since when she felt so uncomfortable around him, she hadn't felt that way on the wood, she hadn't felt that way tonight while he was…like that. Then the realization came to his head, her problem wasn't with the beast, he couldn't blame his darkest part, it was just Vincent been an ass.

"Look, I know I promised I wouldn't leave the loft but, Alex was in trouble."

"Vincent I won't ever be let down by you trying to help somebody." She smiled, but Vincent saw that it didn't reach her eyes "That's what I can trust…that you will do the right thing."

"Look, I know that I hurt you and dozens of roses or a flash mod won't make you trust me again, but I meant what I said this morning what I felt for you it never went away, never."

Catherine shook his head "That's why I can't trust you!"

Vincent looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

She leaned her back on the kitchen counter "Vincent, feelings don't go away that easy, I know because" She took a deep breath controlling her emotions "what I feel for you, it won't go away that easy. It doesn't work that way. Let's be honest, if Alex had accepted you, you wouldn't care less about my feelings, you wouldn't care about JT…Damn, you wouldn't be here."

Vincent walked towards her, his hands all the time in his pockets; "You know I've been asking myself all of these questions since I left the loft to come here tonight. Why I did all those things, why I became so reckless? Why did I hurt you, why did I hurt JT..."

"Yeah I've been thinking a lot this week too and I realize something" she said interrupting him.

He waited for her to continue.

"You said that when you look at Alex you forget about what you are and I realized that all you think about when you look at me is my mom and what she did to you. I'm a walking reminder of how your life was ruined."

"No" he almost screamed "I never thought about that, I told you once if I could go back and make things different I would make the same choices if I could be in your life."

Catherine looked into his eyes, she want so badly believe in him, but after everything she had been trough. She just couldn't.

When Catherine didn't respond Vincent continued "How I feel for you Catherine is something I've never felt before, not with Alex, not with anybody." Vincent could see how his words didn't have an effect on her "You still don't believe, do you?"

"Vincent, you are not the first person that has let me down, so don't go too hard on yourself. You and I weren't meant to be. And if learned something in my whole life is that words are just words…"

He came a little closer to her, still leaving a space between them "I wish I could show you how I feel, that I could prove myself to you…" He took a deep breath, facing her now…seeing how hurt she was. He needed to be honest. "I was afraid."

"What?" Catherine asked confused.

"After your Dad's wedding…after the accident and the shooting I got really scared. How I felt for almost lose you it was something I can't even describe it. I can't feel that way again, Catherine. Having you in my arms and don't be able to save you, do something that I went to college for…" He sighed, no longer being able to control his emotions. "The truth about all of this is I was trying to push you away, when I saw Evan in the hospital, the things he can do for you…the things you were losing because of me, I…"

Catherine looked at him in shock trying to process everything he was saying "It wasn't EVER about Alex, but it wasn't about me living a fantasy life either. It was me trying to run away from a life without you, because when I look at you, I don't see your mom or the life I've lost, I see the woman that I so desperately want to share a life, to share everything. But look at me Catherine! I have nothing to give back to you."

"What about JT?" Catherine asked and Vincent almost smiled, they didn't even know but JT and Catherine had each other's back.

"I thought that I could solve all of our problems. JT could have a life…you could have a life. But as I was in the cabin with Alex, the only thing I could think about was how wrong that was, how I couldn't be with her. If Muirfield hadn't showed up, I would be in knocking on your window later that night."

"I want to believe in you, I really do, but everything you are saying, it doesn't make sense. You were running from a life without me, but you were leaving me here."

He gave a step closer, feeling her warm and softness of her skin "What I'm trying to say it's that I've been selfish, all I could think about was trying to protect myself for the day you would realize that I wasn't good enough for you."

"Yeah you did a pretty good job on that." She said and he could feel she was angry. "What do you want from me Vincent? After years of closing myself to everyone, I put my heart on your hands and what did you say? Because Alex was willing to give up her life to run away with you, you've forgot everything JT and I have done FOR you. You didn't think twice before break my heart and betray the person that was always there for you. Do you know what happen today? Tess found me destroying evidences." Catherine went to her coat and took a shit of paper from one of the pockets and give to Vincent. **Vincent Keller, experiments made by Muirfield, lives with best friend JT Forbes.**

Vincent read in terror, not only Alex had put him and Catherine in danger but JT too.

"We were lucky this time. Thank god, Muirfield didn't find the notebook. And thank God, Tess was so mad with me that she didn't fight to see what this was about. Do you have an idea, what could have happened if they started to investigate this? How many people could die?"

"Catherine, I'm so… so sorry for all of this" he said tearing the paper as if it were change things somehow.

"Vincent you can say wherever you want, but in the end of the day, nothing will change what you've done. I understand you and Alex had a story and you needed to see it through. I can imagine how she felt all those years thinking you were dead, but you didn't have the right to jeopardize all the risks JT and I took for you."

Vincent had tears in his eyes, he couldn't fight them anymore. He lost her? She would never forgive him…he could never be with her again? He kept repeating these questions in his mind over and over again. Looking at her now, he knew she had something else to say, so he waited.

"Take you out of the city, the country… wasn't something only Alex thought. After you saved me in the subway tunnels, it was all I could think about. I have a friend in the border with Mexico, but then I understood that here I can protect you, here JT and I could do something if Muirfield took you. And maybe after I realized what I felt for you, I've become a little selfish, because I need to be close to you, and if you left I couldn't go with you."

Vincent nodded but before he said something Catherine continued "At least not in the beginning, even JT couldn't. My job Vincent, my position would let people suspicious, and just think about you all by yourself in a different country …" she shrugged "I guess it scares me".

Vincent looked at her surprised, he would never thought how far Catherine was willing to go for him, and that just made him feel more miserable. How could someone hurt an angel like her?

In a sudden courage Vincent caressed her cheek but she took a step back. It hurt him, but he move forward and did it again. "I know I you need time, and I know you won't believe me now, but I need to do something."

"Vincent I think you should…" Catherine was about to ask him to leave when Vincent lay his head and was going to kiss her, in that moment Heather opened the door and screamed.

"Oh My god!"

Vincent and Catherine pulled apart and as fast as he could he made his way towards the door going to the rooftop. He heard Catherine saying to Heather she wouldn't be long.

He want so desperate tell Catherine he loved her, but he knew it wasn't the time. Even trying to kiss her was wrong; he needed to win her trust back.

When Catherine reach him he heard how worried she was, and he tried to erase her fears, saying that she could say he was just a random guy she met at a bar. A guy she wouldn't see again.

"Except that you will" Vincent told her before he left "I won't give up on us Catherine, I will prove to you that it was never a choice between you and Alex, simply because you have my heart since that day I saved you in the woods."

After that Catherine took a deep breath, she had a lot to think about and especially she had to go back to her apartment and lied to her sister.

She asked herself for the thousand times in the last few weeks; it was worth it? But then again, you can't control you heart, the damn think just does what it wants. And Catherine's heart wanted Vincent… that was a fact she couldn't deny.

**_The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong.(Gandhi)_**

* * *

**Actually I'm not really happy about how this turned out. I watched One Tree Hill again this weekend, episode 1 season 3, if you were a fan of this TV show you might understand. When Haley left Nathan for the tour she never really gave a resonable explanation for what she did. Especially when he was willing to wait, or go with her on tour. I think the same goes for Vincent. Let's forget for one second about how the writers handle the whole Alex thing wrong, I guess just like Haley, Vincent was scared to be abandoned first. So they took the safe road, pushed their loved ones away... Maybe I'm totally wrong, so i would like to know what do you think? Thanks for who read and for your reviews, alerts and for the one that put this on your favorites.**

**Have an amazing week.**

**KathyGilbert97:** Thank you so much, i hope you liked this one too.

**bonesbemmettlover: **Thank you!

**Guest: **Thanks! :)

**E.B. Cameron: **Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**This will probably sound crazy, but I became a HUGE Jensen Ackles' fan since Smallville(Jensen Girl since 2004 and I proud of it!), and I was watching a few videos from that time with Jensen and Kristin and this idea popped into my head. Since Vincent's stupid ex appeared in the show, I just thought to finish this story bringing Jason aka Jensen to this. How Vincent would react? This will be two part chapters, simply because I thought it was too much information just in here.**

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use Google), please let me know. Hope you like it.**

**As I said in the new story I update today, yesterday we lost a great singer Chorão, from the band Charlie Brown Jr. I'm a huge fan of them so whatever your beliefs are; please send your great energies to the Family, friends and fans. I received some pms asking me if my profile picture is him, and yes. He was a person that has been suffering from depression and we still don't know what happened. He was a poet and now as a way to honor him, i will use some of the things he said that inspired us.**

**In my Picture profile it's said "Where there is no Peace there is no love."**

**Beauty and The Beast does not belong to me, if does Alex wouldn't be so annoying and Vincent wouldn't have been a Jackass. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Away from you I go crazy... I live waiting to be able to live a life with you" (Longe de você - Away from you - Charlie Brown Jr)_

Vincent came back to the warehouse and JT still wasn't there. He sent a text to his best friend, to let him know he was at home. After weeks been such an ass Vincent thought he owned his best friend a peace of mind.

It was almost two in the morning when he heard JT's footsteps, he waited for his friend come and talk to him, but that never happened. JT just jumped on his bed and went to sleep. In the next morning, Vincent got up earlier, he tried to sleep all night but he couldn't. What he heard after he supposedly left Catherine's apartment was still on his mind.

"_Who was that guy?" Heather had asked when Catherine came back._

"_Just some random guy I met at a bar, thank God you arrived when you did. You stopped me to make a huge mistake." It hurt Vincent when he listened that, it was just part of the scene or Catherine was just saying the truth?_

_He could hear Catherine in the kitchen and Heather sitting on the kitchen counter "That was Vincent Zalanski, wasn't he? The guy from Dad's wedding?"_

"_Who?" Catherine had asked surprised, Vincent could see. Hell! Even he was surprised, he thought no one had seen him._

"_He is Mister complicated guy, isn't he?"_

"_Heather I told you there is no Vincent Zalanski, and Mister complicated guy it's over. I told you that last night."_

"_Cat, don't lie to me." Heather pleaded "You should invite him for dinner" Vincent didn't know what to do or what to say. _

"_Heather, things are…" he could hear Catherine's hesitation "Complicated. What you saw tonight was something that I would regret tomorrow morning." _

"_So, you too are not…back together?"_

"_Actually we never officially were together, I guess." Catherine took a deep breath "I..I don't know, what we had I actually left myself want it, after everything we've been through… Especially after Jason…"_

_Who was Jason? Vincent thought. How in the world he knew nothing about this guy?_

"_Oh my God Catherine, I didn't know you still thought about him. I always assumed you close yourself because of mom and…I'm so sorry!" _

_They were hugging each other, and Vincent decided it was time for him to go. Who was Jason and why Catherine never had mentioned him?_

He thought about that all night even considered going for a walk, but he didn't want to cause any more problems between JT and him. They already had plenty of them.

"So, how it goes with Evan?" Vincent asked.

JT shrugged "Not much, he just wanted to explain a few things about his past. Don't worry, I guess for a while he won't be studying you."

"Thanks, man!" Vincent murmured taking the cereal box.

JT didn't answer; he ate his cereal in silence until his cellphone rang.

"Hey!" JT greeted "Just eating breakfast, what about you?"

Vincent focused on his cereal, he was forcing himself not to hear his best friend conversation; but of course he failed. It was Catherine on the other side of the line.

"So, you don't think she believed it?"

"_I don't know, Heather is the type of sister if she saw me with some guy she is looking for his year book. I think its best Vincent stay away for a while, I'll come with something."_

"Ok I tell him. I have a date with Sarah tonight, you think it's safe or I should cancel?"

"_Go have fun JT, you deserve. Tess requested another partner, but she never looked at that notebook, so you are safe."_

"Thanks, Catherine. I really appreciate all you have done." JT smiled "And don't worry about Evan he won't be a problem for a while."

"_Thank you, have a good day."_

After Catherine hung up Vincent looked at JT in shock, Catherine and him had become really good friends.

"What?" JT asked standing up and putting his plate on the sink.

"Nothing." Vincent replied "I'm just…I never thought I would see the day you and Catherine would be so friendly towards each other."

"Anything you would like to share about last night?" JT asked changing the subject.

"Heather saw me, and wants to meet me."

"Yeah, Catherine fill me in. What are you going to do?"

"Maybe it would be a good idea; it would make things easy for her and me."

"Easy, how?" JT asked really curious.

"Listen, it just an idea, ok? If you and Catherine don't agree, fine. I…I already missed a lot of opportunities with her. If give her some peace of mind and for a couple of hours she can enjoy a dinner with her sister without watch her every move so…" he shrugged, "It won't be a risk because Heather doesn't know about my past."

"Well tell Catherine that and see if she agrees, but you have to considerate the fact that maybe Catherine didn't want you there."

Vincent sighed "I know."

"If she is ok, then I'm ok. She really deserves a break"

Vincent looked at JT speechless

"I got go to college" and with that JT left.

Vincent looked at his cellphone for the rest of the morning. He was hoping Catherine would ask him to come to dinner but the call never came. He tried to watch a game, to clean up his mind, but he couldn't. Who was Jason after all?

Vincent needed to prove himself for Catherine, but how? Than an idea popped into his head, he got his phone and called someone who could actually help him be in a good terms with Catherine. The phone rang three times before the person replied.

"Hello!" a girl answered.

Vincent cleared his throat "Hello, Heather? It's Vincent Zalanski."

When Catherine got home that day she was so tired…physically and emotionally. However, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon. She went to her bedroom, her sister wasn't home yet. She looked at the window, but just like the last few weeks she kept it closed.

She went to her closet and picked up a box. She spent the next half hour looking at the pictures and cds…photos that showed a different Catherine Chandler. She was so involved that she didn't see her sister coming.

"Are you ok?" Heather asked sitting at her side on the bed.

Catherine gave a half smiled "I don't know…I was looking at this and asking myself. When my life got so complicated?"

Heather passed an arm through Catherine's shoulder "You've been through so much sis…you deserve to be happy."

"Do you think things would be different, if I hadn't pushed him away?"

"You didn't push him away Catherine. After we lost mom, you were just not ready to move forward and he just had got into law school… and if you allowed me to say, he was an ass."

"You are right" she laughed "I guess I have a bad taste in guys. Look!" Catherine said giving one of the pictures to Heather, "We were so happy back then, right?"

Heather hugged her sister "Everything is going to be fine, Cat!"

Vincent watched everything from the outside; Catherine had said he was not the only one that had let her down. Had this Jason guy done the same thing?"

"Listen, I have to go to work in a few hours. Are you gonna be ok?" Heather asked really concerned about her sister.

"Of course, I will." Catherine smiled "Thanks for getting my back, little sister."

"Don't mention it!" Heather replied making her way towards the bathroom.

Hours later Catherine was watching a movie on TV, and Vincent watched her from afar, but don't be able to look into her eyes, it was letting him crazy! He decided he should let her know, he was there. He knocked on her window.

"Hey!" he said and Catherine jumped on her sit.

Catherine went to open the window "I told JT not let you come here, it's not safe. What if my sister comes back?"

"Sorry For scare you" he said and walked inside "Heather won't be coming for a while and we both know that, Catherine."

"What are you doing, here?" she crossed her arms in her chest, and there was the wall Catherine had built in the last few weeks.

"I missed you!" He said truly, but he saw she didn't believe.

"I told you I need sometime, Vincent." She said not looking into his eyes, she wouldn't let her emotions got the best of her.

"I know, but…I need to show you that I'm in this. That I'm not going anywhere."

"Words!" she murmured.

"I want to ask you something, and I know you going to be really pissed…"

Catherine looked at him immediately "What?"

"Who is…Jason?" he asked and he could see she was in shock.

"Were you watching me? Who give you the right?"

"Listen…I…" he stumble with the words. There was a right answer to that?

"NO" she screamed "You need to stop this. You can come and go wherever you pleased. You simply don't have the right to try control my life."

"I know, it just…the way you talked about him…it made me jealous, ok?"

"You don't have the right to be jealous!" she responded.

"I know!" he nodded sadly"But…"

"No buts…You made a choice for the both us Vincent, you chose your way and back then didn't include me. So I'm sorry if I'm trying to move on and this really bothers you. The thing is, no matter what you say or what you do, nothing is going to erase what you did. And as far as from Jason, let's say you're not the first ass that crossed my path."

Catherine didn't wait for him; she turned off the TV and went to her room. She made sure the window was closed and put down the curtains.

Vincent watched her every move in shock. Each day went by, he got even more worried, the chances he could lose her and she would never forgive him were rising. However, he would never give up hope. He had a plan and thank god Heather agreed with his crazy idea. He had a feeling it was his last chance to win Catherine's forgiveness and he wouldn't screw up.

_Today I'm going out to find love _

_I'm waiting for too long and still doesn't happened _

_The wind said it's today in the middle of the crowd _

_That i will find the owner of my heart_

_And then Always _

_Smile, cry and have someone to share _

_live to someone that loves me and share always _

_Happiness and love _

_so find me or let me find you_

_(Me encontra - Find me - Charlie Brown Jr)_

* * *

**In the next and last chapter THE DINNER, I just didn't want to change a lot of things of the show. I Just wanted to make Vincent have a hard time to win Catherine's trust back. I know save her sister's life was a huge I love you thing, but for me didn't erase the fact that even after Catherine went to the woods, save him and Alex from Muirfield, even after Alex pointed a gun on his face and Catherine stood in front of Vincent to protect him, he was still willing to run away with Alex. I thought it was almost funny; he had an epiphany that Catherine was the one for him, just in the second Alex dumped him. Sorry, but I still have a hard time with Vincent episode 10 to half of 12.**

**Thank you for all the support, also thanks for all of you that put this on alert or favorites.**

**KathyGilbert97:** Thank you so much for your support, hope you liked the things Catherine said to him on this.

**Russetfurbr:** O aquele ser normal e fazer a coisa certa é o que ainda me mata… E tem mais, pelo que andei lendo Vincent estará preocupado em se envolver romanticamente com a Catherine(Sex in the air), mas ele não estava muito preocupado com isso quando estava no meio do nada com a Alex e muito menos quando eles estavam planejando a vida no "paraiso". Então eu me pergunto, se ela literalmente tirou a toalha na frente dele, isso não seria algo que ele deveria ter pensado, naquele segundo? É melhor eles não fazerem um Crepúsculo da vida, porque vão me deixar ainda mais irritada. Obrigada pelo apoio e espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também.

**Guest:** Thank you so much, I hope you like this one too. I really wish they had made Vincent work hard to win her back, but the kiss on episode 14 made worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the last chapter, i really don't know what to think about this... Actually Jason coming along didn't turn out the way i actually imagined, but i hope you guys have fun and enjoy what i did. **

**Beauty and The Beast does not belong to me, if does Alex wouldn't be so annoying and Vincent wouldn't have been a Jackass. **

**English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes (I don't use Google), please let me know.**

* * *

_"The best gift god give me, life taught me to fight for what it's mine"(Charlie Brown Jr - Lutar pelo que é meu - Fight for what it's mine)_

Catherine had a tough day, not only she kept her mind thinking about Vincent, but the case she had worked today had got the best of her. The only things she wanted that night was a shower and a bed, but at she got into her apartment and heard the noises, those weren't something she would get that night. As she picked her keys to open the door, she recognized the voices, Heather and…

"Vincent?" she asked as she walked through the door; confused…worried. What the hell was he doing there?

"Hi, Cat!" Heather greeted her "Why don't you go take a shower, food will be ready in twenty minutes.

Catherine alternated her gaze to Heather to Vincent; He was sitting on her sofa, with a bouquet of flowers. He was trying to get the courage to say something; anything, but he couldn't find his voice. 'Come, on Keller, you are a killing machine and you cannot say hi to a girl?' he thought. But that wasn't just a girl, it was the girl he loved and been ass, he had hurt.

"These are for you" he said giving her the flowers "Heather invited me for dinner!"

"He told me everything, Cat. I'm so sorry I was pushing you to talk about it." Heather said stopping in front of her sister, who was still in the same position since she arrived, standing in the middle of the room.

"You and me… outside, now!" Catherine said to Vincent, dropping the flowers in her kitchen counter.

Heather looked at him worried and Vincent said "Give us just a second, ok?"

Vincent followed her to the roof top, "What the hell were you thinking? This is bad, really bad. I told how worried I was about her safety and then you decide just show up for dinner? How did she get your number anyway?"

Vincent put his hand on his pockets; well he thought right, she was pissed.

"Actually I was the one that called her!" he said with a guilty face "Let me tell you everything."

Catherine thought that nothing Vincent could do would surprise her anymore, but man, she was wrong. She crossed her arms on his chest "I'm waiting!"

"Ok, yesterday before I came here to talk to you, I…I was at the warehouse and I was hoping you would call me, invite me for dinner…I waited all morning and when I realized you wouldn't call I decided that I had to do something to earn your trust back."

"You are going behind my back, bringing my sister for all this mess. You have a great way to try to earn my trust back, Vincent."

Vincent gave step forward "Please, let me explain."

Catherine was furious, trying to control her anger, so she just nodded.

"I had your sister's number, so I decided to call."

Flashback

"_Hello!" a girl answered._

_Vincent cleared his throat "Hello, Heather? It's Vincent Zalanski."_

_Vincent heard a noise, Heather had just fallen? "Heather? He asked worried "Are you all right?"_

"_Sorry…" she replied "I just…you really caught me off guard, my sister said…"_

"_I know what Catherine said, that I didn't exist or that I was some random guy she met at a bar…Am I right?"_

"_You are Mr. Complicated guy, the ass that went back to his ex?"_

_Vincent stopped; his image to Catherine's sister wasn't any good. "Yeah, that's me."_

_Heather turned into her protective sister mode "What do you want? You hurt my sister, so you better have a great explanation for your call or I will be hang up now."_

"_Wait!" he almost screamed "Please give me a chance to explain everything to you, I know I don't deserve, but…" he took a deep breath "I love your sister, I always have…since I first time saw her."_

"_So, why did you go back to your ex?" Heather asked a little touched by his confession._

_Vincent took a deep breath "Because I'm a complete idiot who was afraid of the incredibly intense feelings he has for your sister."_

"_Uou!" Heather exclaimed "I really don't know what to say."_

"_Listen, what I felt for your sister, it never went away, not even when I was with my ex. Your sister is the most amazing woman I've ever met and to tell the truth, I don't deserve her, she can do so much better than me, but for some reason, she still has feelings for me and I want her in my life… More than that, I need her in my life."_

"_So, why did you call me, why aren't you saying those things to her?"_

"_She doesn't believe it. She doesn't trust me, anymore."_

_Heather laughed "Catherine always been stubborn, but this time can you blame her?_

"_No, of course not, I just… I just need a little help. I heard that you wanted to meet me and I want to ask if that dinner you suggested is still up."_

"_Why a dinner with me would make things easier for you?"_

"_Can we talk about this in personal?"_

"_Ok, let's do this. Tomorrow night, I will make a dinner for the three of us. Catherine probably won't be home before eight, so you can come over at seven, is that ok?"_

"_Perfect!" he smiled "But can you make this our secret, if you tell Tess or Catherine herself, she won't be coming home, period."_

"_Things are that bad?"_

_Vincent sighed "You have no idea"_

"_Ok, tomorrow at seven, don't be late, ok?"_

"_I won't. And Heather, Thank you!"_

"_Thank me after I decide if I should shoot you or not"_

_Vincent laughed and hung up_

Vincent told Catherine almost everything; he kept the part he told Heather about how intense his feelings were. He wanted to tell her so badly, but he needed the right time.

Catherine looked at him impatiently "What the hell you told her about yourself?"

Vincent looked at her in the eyes "I told her I'm a witness of something really bad and that's why I can't be seen in public. Oh and by the way, your sister has some photos of the two of us dancing in the wedding."

"What?" Catherine was shocked

"Don't worry, she is not posting that on Facebook, I explained that to her.

"What are you doing here, Vincent?" she asked really tired, not just her body, but her soul was tired…tired to fight her feelings for Vincent, tired to feel like a second choice…tired to be miserable.

"I know how much your sister means to you. For one night you wouldn't have to keep so many secrets, we would've had that months ago if I hadn't start to black out...I just wanted to give that you."

Catherine took a deep breath remembering that night. "Its not fair to you be Vincent Zalaski forever"

Vincent smiled she still was concerned about him, it was a good thing, right? "I told you i can handle be Vincent Zalaski, forever. Look, if you want me to go, I'll go. If you can't stand look at me anymore, if you can't find in your heart a way to forgive me, then I promise that I'll go and I will never bother you again. No matter how miserable I will be. Especially because I know I brought this hell for us and I will have to live with the consequences."

Catherine was going to say something, but he stopped her, holding her hands "But if think you can, if there is the slightest possibility that someday you can forgive me, that someday you can trust me again, please…I'm begging you, please, lets go to your apartment, have dinner with your sister and enjoy a moment to just… be."

Vincent had tears in his eyes; she had never seen him like that. What she was supposed to do? She loved him? Of course she does. She can forgive him…that's was the one million dollar question. The truth is… she missed him.

Catherine didn't say anything at first, just made her way toward the stairs, when she was about to leave the roof top she called him "Are you coming or not?"

Vincent went to hell to heaven in seconds, she didn't need to call him a second time, because as fast as he could he was at her side.

They walked side by side to her apartment, Vincent couldn't hold his smile, his hopes had come back and he saw a light that maybe tonight Catherine and him would give a step forward together.

"I'm going to take a shower, you and Heather can continue your talking behind my back" Vincent was about to defend himself, when he saw Catherine smiling...she passed through her sister and messed in her hair.

"Hey, it took an half an hour to let them like this."

"You deserved!" Catherine screamed from her bedroom.

When Heather heard Catherine turning the shower on she sat beside him "So, how it was?"

"Actually better than I expected, she accepted have dinner with us, and she smiled at you. So, it's a good sign, isn't it? Vincent asked almost desperately, he needed to know he wasn't misinterpreting everything.

"Relax!" Heather smiled "It's a great sign"

Vincent let it out the breath he didn't even know he was holding "Thank god!"

They stood in silence for a few seconds, Vincent struggling whether or not ask Heather something."

"Spill it out, Vincent. What do you want to know?" Heather said with a smile.

"It's just…who is Jason?"

Heather was shocked "Did…did Catherine told you about him?"

"Sort of…" he shrugged "I only know he was her boyfriend."

"Are you…Are you jealous?"

Vincent laughed "Yeah, I am."

Heather laughed "Good, now you know how she felt!"

"I can guarantee she didn't feel half what I'm feeling. Believe I have a lot of competition…especially at her job."

"Oh, you mean, Evan? He really likes her, right? I could see the day he saved her at the road."

"I can't say I blame the guy, your sister is amazing. Any guy would be luck to have her in his life."

"Apparently you are that guy."

"I really hope so"

"So, this dinner is ready or not?" Catherine said making her appearance on the kitchen.

"Actually, you too will have to have dinner without me Darius just called and I totally forgot we were going to the movies so…if you excuse me…I have to go"

Heather went to her room and minutes later she came with her purse. "You guys have fun, and I'm so sorry Vincent we can talk later ok?" And when Catherine turned to face Vincent he saw Heather murmuring to him "Good luck!"

"That's Heather Chandler for you!" Catherine made a sign with her hands "I don't know what you did, she just become your new fan"

"I was just honest" he said coming closer to her "Look if this makes you uncomfortable I can…"

"No!" she said "I can guarantee the place Heather asked for food is a good one"

When he was about to ask how she knew, she continued "Detective, remember? Oh and she is my sister, Heather doesn't know how to boil water.

They laughed and for the first time in weeks Vincent felt her walls going down.

They were talking about everything but themselves, movies, foods, Heather…But Vincent wasn't complaining he could spend the rest of his like this, just watching her…listen to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Catherine said when they were sit on the living room.

"Anything!" he said with a smiled staring her beautiful eyes.

"Why did you risk so much? Heather could be talking about you for Darius and for everyone."

"First of all, it's not a risk. I kind of explain things to Heather; she won't be talking about me to everyone. Second, I would do anything for the woman I love.

Catherine looked at him in shock did he…did he just said he loved her.

"I love you Catherine Chandler I always have, I was just too scary about this feeling. Since that night I saved you in the woods. I kept saying to me that the reason I continued to look out for you was just because it felt good know that my beast part had saved someone, that I was useful. But the truth is since that night my heart belongs to you and I know you don't believe it now…I will spend the rest of my life making up to you, because I love you…

Catherine stared at him, looking for any signs of doubts, any sign of lies but all she could find was a reflection of her own, a reflection of all the feelings she had for him.

He came a little closer to her in the couch taking her hands "I will wait for you…I will wait for your forgiveness, I just want you to know that as longs as you let me I will be here with you and for you"

"Vincent I…"she didn't finish that sentence because Vincent silenced her with a kiss. It fely too soon for the both of then when Vincent pulled a part, he stared at her eyes, looking for something... anything that would still give him hope.

Catherine caressed his cheek and Vincent closed his eyes just seconds after he heard "I love you too, Vincent"

He opened his eyes immediately tears falling for on his cheeks "I'm so in love you" he said kissing her again.

They stayed like for a while just enjoying each other's company, it felt good not having to sneak around anymore. At least not into her apartment… IT wasn't easy open herself again, like Nathan Scott said in One Tree Hill 'It's hard to get back into the ring, especially with the one who knocked you out in the first place." But Catherine was willing to try. She could see Vincent was wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure about what she was going to say.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Are you sure you and your sister don't have super powers or something?" he laughed and continued "It's…I just want to know about that Jason guy. Why you never mentioned him?"

"You are not letting that go, are you?"

"No" he said and smiled kissing her lips.

Catherine took a deep breath "Jason was a nice guy, you know. I really believed back then he was the one for me. We've met at our junior year and it was so natural, like we could finish each other lines, although we were very opposites, we get along pretty easy. He was my first one, you know."

That's for sure was something Vincent didn't expect, and if he didn't hate the guy before, now for sure. "We actually would live together at Princeton, my father of course almost had a heart attack, but we didn't care…we were so happy to be together. Anyway, I was working at that bar on my vacation to save some money to my books, although my father could've paid everything, I wanted to do that myself, but you know what happened."

"Your mother died and you dropped law school to police academy" Vincent said the obvious.

"He was in love for a different Catherine Chandler, I was a wreck at that time, I pushed everyone away…I don't know I guess I hoped back then, that he wasn't give up on me... If I tell you the truth I can't blame him. It must not be easy to love someone and just see that person disappear in front of your eyes."

"Have you…have you seen him after you two broke up?"

"Once or twice, last time I heard he was at Africa, helping people with political asylum" Catherine shrugged "He was a good person."

"Thank you for telling me all of this…I guess I was just worried that you still loved him. Especially since, I haven't been so clear about my feelings for you."

"I guess we both have to get better on that, right?" Catherine asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"We will make this work, as long as we are together, we can come over anything."

"Do you really believe that?" she looked at him.

"If you can forgive me for being an ass, I promise you, I won't ever let you down again."

"You know, I can see now, how you won my sister."

He stared at her "And how's that?"

"You fought for me" she smiled and kissed him.

"_Sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real." (One Tree Hill)_

* * *

**What do you think? Please reviews are very welcomed, and thank you so much for Nina2988, Princespain, adodcefa, ccrumbcake,darkpoisonivy,medwards245 and tonemara that put this story on their alerts; KathyGilbert97, ViolentVixenDarkAngel, bonesbemmettlover, darkpoisonivy and medwards245 for putting The consequeces in their favorites. **

**I can't thank you all of you enought for how amazing you are. Also i want to say thanks for the little ghoust that read but don't review or let me in a way know who you are...**

**Hope you liked this one too.**

**Have na amazing weekend and i hope see you in Not Alone and my other stories.**

**Guest:** I love when people disagree with me, makes me look to things with another angle. My real problem with Vincent is the fact that after he saw Alex he turned in a totally different person, doing reckless things that Catherine had to save him from (almost using the same words Catherine did). After she went to the woods and saved him, he still was willing to run away with Alex, and a moment later he was at Catherine's window saying that he wanted to be with her. Catherine is not an easy person to deal with. She closed herself for so long and just when she said she wanted to be with him, that she would fight for him, he came with the whole 'Alex will give up her life to be with me, would you do the same?' But he even hasn't told Alex about the beast part. What I thought it was unfair was the fact that it looked like Alex was the right choice, and Catherine was the wrong and it did seems to me that Catherine was the second choice, because Alex did not accepted him the way he was. They weren't really together, but even JT saw that Catherine was trying to do the right thing, letting Vincent figure out who he really loved, because it's not easy live in the past thinking about all the What ifs. Catherine knows that, she lived that way, What if my car hadn't broke, what if I hadn't call my mom that night? Thank you for taking the time to review and I hope I see you in my others stories. Have a great weekend!

**Debby:** I'm the one that is so grateful for all your support. You guys are very nice to give me so much feedback. Thank you for the compliment about my English, I'm really trying to improve every day, so heard that its good means A LOT. It's because of people like you that I still write. You know One Tree Hill was my first TV show, that I actually was a fan to watch every week, if you have an opportunity please watch it. About Supernatural, you are talking with a huge fan; I came to the show because of Jensen, but since 2005 became my favorite TV show. Like I said in my profile after One Tree Hill ended last year I was desperately in need for another show with a good romance story to fantasy about. So thank God I found Beauty & the Beast! Supernatural is something that means so much to me and I hope you can watch too, it's definitely something that if I have children one day I will let to them. Hope you liked this chapter too and have an amazing weekend.

**russetfurbr:** Obrigada pela review, sabe que você tem razão... Não tinha parado pra analisar aquela cena... Ele já tinha mesmo tomado uma decisão, ele queria era saber que se não desse certo ele tinha pra onde voltar... Estou mais irritada agora kkkkkkkkkkkk Na boa desses 4 episódios que a Alex apareceu só prestou pra mim os primeiros minutos do episódio 10 e os últimos do 12...Vincent vai ter que ralar e muito pra ganhar o meu perdão kkkkkkkkkkkk.

**KathyGilbert97:** Hey, thank you so much for you reviews, they means a lot! Yeah, I liked to see things that way too, but since they didn't give that to us, I allowed myself to go to La la land (I loving saying this…JT really got me.). Jason just couldn't accept that Catherine became a different person. I don't know if that makes him a bad person, but definitely fit at Catherine's profile to date asses. Have a great weekend.


End file.
